


Atlantic City Birthday

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Older Castiel, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Underage Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: It's Castiel's birthday. While he may have something planned for the two of them, Dean has a few ideas of his own as to how they should celebrate.





	

            Dean set the alarm on his watch, hoping that it would not wake Castiel up. He was sure that Castiel had a little bit of an idea as to what they were going to do for his birthday; that did not stop Dean from having some ideas of his own. He had never been the best at giving gifts but, this time, he had it figured out for Cas.

            As Dean, had hoped, his watch alarm was enough to wake him up but not Castiel. Though they were wrapped in each other’s arms when they fell asleep, they had sprawled apart somewhere in the night. Dean found it funny how this man, who was so put together in life, looked a complete mess when he was asleep. His hair was going in every direction and his body was spread out in almost an X form. It was cute and oddly satisfying to know that Castiel did not have to be perfect all the time.

            Dean crawls his way out of bed, careful to not wake Castiel up. Once he is successfully up, he makes his way over to the bathroom and quietly shuts the door behind him. After using the restroom, Dean opened his travel bag that his mom made him bring and pulled out his toothbrush. He brushed his teeth and shaved the stubble that had grown overnight. He looked good with a beard but he preferred the clean-shaven look; on himself at least. He wondered if he could talk Castiel into growing a beard; he would look hot with a beard.

            Dean finishes getting himself cleaned up and then makes his way back to the bed, quietly and slowly, climbing his way onto the bed. He looked over Castiel’s half covered naked body and licked his lips. He still felt like all of this was a dream. This man was not interested in him; how could he be? Dean was not the smartest and he wasn’t even the best at sports. Why would this guy, who obviously made tons of money, had an amazing job and a life, want Dean?

            Dean shook the thoughts from his mind. Right now was not the time to dwell on why he was here or how long he was going to remain here. Right now, it was Castiel’s birthday and Dean was determined to make it a birthday he would never forget.

            Dean pulled the blanket away from Castiel’s body and let it drop to the floor by the bed. He was not certain if what he was about to do was okay, but he had a feeling that Castiel would not complain.

            Dean admired the body in front of him for a few more minutes, before reaching out and running his fingers along Castiel’s thigh. There was a small twitch from his body and he let out a breath but he did not wake up. That was good; Dean was not ready for him to wake up. He continued to run his fingers along Castiel’s thighs and smiled at the sighs that he continued to make. When his dick began to twitch, that was when Dean knew that it was time.

Dean smiled as he leaned down and began to press kisses where his fingers had just been, trailing them slowly up Castiel’s thigh. He nosed lightly at Castiel’s cock and it twitched again, causing Dean’s cock to harden more between his legs. Nothing turned Dean on more than watching Castiel get turned on.

Dean positioned himself between Castiel’s legs and lowered himself down. He slowly licked his tongue up the side of Castiel’s cock. It twitched against his tongue and Dean could not help but moan. He licked a few more times before sucking the head of it into his mouth and pushing his tongue against the slit. Castiel’s body stirred at this and Dean smiled around Castiel’s cock.

      “Mmm,” Castiel moaned again as Dean took his cock further into his mouth and began to bob his head around it. Dean could tell by the subtle movements of his body, that Castiel was waking up. “Dean.”

      The way Castiel said Dean’s name was like sex. It was thick with want and desire. That made the gravely sound Castiel normal had, that much deeper. Castiel then reached down and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean moved his head into Castiel’s hand, pulling his mouth up to the tip and sucking.

      “You are so good to me,” Castiel said those words again and they made Dean’s heart flutter.

      Dean ran his hands up Castiel’s thighs and stopped on his hips. He gripped at his skin as he took Castiel’s cock all the way into his mouth and then pulled back up to the tip. Pushing back down, Dean developed a good and even pace.

      “Fuck,” Castiel cried out, his hips pushing up. “I am so close, baby.”

      “Mmm,” Dean moaned around Castiel’s cock and that was all he needed.

      Castiel grabbed the sheets between his fingers and bucked his hips up, fucking himself into Dean’s mouth as he came. Again, Dean tried to swallow it all but it was too much for him. But once Castiel started to come down from his orgasm, Dean licked up what he was unable to get down.

      “Happy birthday,” Dean grinned as he climbed up Castiel’s body and planted a kiss on his mouth.

      “Best birthday ever,” Castiel smiled into the kiss. He wrapped Dean into his arms and rolled them onto their sides, spooning himself against Dean’s back.

      “Birthday isn’t over yet,” Dean laughed.

      “Even better.”

_____

            Both fell back asleep after that. It was not until a couple hours later when Dean’s phone began to ring, that they woke up. Dean jumped up quickly at the sound and raced across the room to grab it. His mind going into a mild panic when his mother’s face flashed across the screen.

            “I’ll be right back,” Dean told Castiel as he disappeared into the bathroom. He took a few deep breaths and then answered. “Hello.”

            “Hey. How’s it going?”

            “Great. Atlantic City is awesome; even not being able to gamble.”

            “That is nice. What have you been doing?”

            “Walked around a bit yesterday and spent some time at the pool.”

            “Sounds fun. Is Jimmy enjoying himself?”

            “Oh yeah,” Dean frowned but tried to keep his voice happy. He hated lying to his mother. It never got easier, either. “Kid is a blast. He is like a sponge for things.”

            “Any plans for today?”

            “Not sure yet. Jimmy and Castiel are out doing some things. Not sure when they will be back. But I was told I could order room service, which I am definitely going to take advantage of. This place has incredible onion rings.”

            “Don’t go spending too much of that man’s money.”

            “I won’t. I promise.”

            “Okay. I just wanted to make sure you are doing good.”

            “I am great mom, no need to worry about me.”

            “Okay. Go enjoy your room service.”

            “Thanks. I will. Love you.”

            “Love you too.”

            “Fuck,” Dean mumbled to himself after hanging up. He wished that he could tell his mom what was going on. Not in detail or anything but she deserved to know that he was dating someone and that he was incredibly happy.

            Dean walked over to the shower and turned it on. He needed to wash away the feeling that was coursing through him. Once the water was going, he heard the door open behind him and he spun around to spot Castiel, a worried expression on his face.

            “Everything okay?” Castiel asked once he noticed that Dean was no longer on the phone.

            “Yeah,” Dean forced a smile. “I just hate lying to my mom.”

            “I understand,” Castiel walked forward and pulled Dean into his arms. “If you need us to stop what we are doing, I will understand. I don’t want to cause any problems for you.”

            “No,” Dean shook his head. He was not giving this up. Not even for his mother. “I want you. I love you. Please, don’t leave me.”

            “I did not plan on it,” Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead and then walked over to check the water temperature. “I was just letting you know that I would understand if you wanted out.”

            “No,” Dean tried to reassure Cas. “I want this. I am not going anywhere.”

            “Good.” Castiel gave him a smile but it was not one of the bright ones that Dean had come to love. He could tell that Castiel was worried. “Mind if I join you? I am kind of sticky.”

            “Just as long as you don’t hog the hot water,” Dean joked.

            “I cannot make such promises.”

            “Well … then … fine.”

            “I don’t have to,” Castiel began to step away from the shower and Dean pulled him back, pulling them both into the giant walk in shower.

            The shower was amazing. The water could get them both, no matter how they turned themselves and the door sealed in the heat, so it remained warm. They washed each other slowly, enjoying the hot water that did not seem to fade with time. It was like the never ending hot shower. Dean needed to figure out how to get one of these.

            “Can I ask you a question?” Dean asked as Castiel wrapped his arms around him.

            “You can ask me anything,” Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean on the neck.

            “How old are you today?”

            “Old,” Castiel laughed.

            “Like ancient old?”

            “Like thirty-three, old.”

            “So not old at all?”

            “Older than you.”

            “Being older than me does not make you old. Just more experienced.”

            “More experienced, huh?”

            “Yes?” Dean raised his eyebrow questioningly.

            “Mmm,” Castiel kissed Dean, moaning against his mouth. “I like the sound of that.”

            Dean went to say something but stopped as soon as Castiel’s hand wrapped around his cock. It hardened instantly. Dean had gotten Castiel off but his cock had gone unattended to. Castiel was not going to let that slide and Dean was fine with that. Castiel jerked Dean off at a slow speed that was almost painful. The stroking did not hurt but the aching in his hard cock had, and its need to come, was almost too much for Dean.

            “Come for me, Dean,” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear. As if it had been waiting, Dean came instantly, his legs giving out slightly beneath him. Luckily, Castiel was there to catch him. “Like I said. So … so …  good to me.”


End file.
